Safe Haven
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Belle French takes a job as the town librarian after moving back home to help her struggling father. She's working late one night and is attacked and raped by a mysterious stranger. Belle tries to keep it a secret until she finds out she's pregnant. Mr. Gold agrees to marry her to save her from the town's scorn. Will she open up to him and can they find a happy ending?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/AN: Hello my fellow Rumbellers! I got the idea for this fic after my sister told me about a novel she was writing. This story is AU so there's no curse or savior. My fanfic "Light in Her Eyes" has few focus couples besides Rumbelle but this story is purely Rumbelle. I'm not sure how long this one will be, and I'm only going to update it frequently if it gets some fanfare. I'm really testing the waters with this fic because I typically don't write stuff like this. This story also deals with the sensitive issue of rape. You've been warned…Please review! This story isn't associated in any way with Nicholas Spark's book "Safe Haven". I just found the title fitting.**

Belle French stared at the two pink intricate lines in disbelief. She was pregnant. She didn't ask for this burden, and she hoped she could've tucked the matter carefully away but that wasn't going to be an option. She thought of her father's meager flower shop and how business had been slow lately. The past five months had been difficult for her. She'd dropped out of college in Boston to come home and help her father sort out his debt. She'd taken a job as the town librarian to bring in the extra income because of their skyrocketing deficit and threaten of foreclosure.

Belle worked late some nights at the library: reorganizing the shelves, filing away and labeling new books, and sorting through late return flyers that she would mail to those who failed to return their books on time. She didn't get paid for the extra hours but it took her mind off of things at home.

She'd stayed fairly late one Friday night. The clock chimed eleven, and she knew she should be getting home. She could've stayed in the apartment upstairs, but she had lot of things to do on her day off. She'd locked the library up, zipped up her coat, and began her half mile trek home. The town shut down by 10:00 PM every night. The only thing open past ten was the infamous _Rabbit Hole._

Belle pulled her coat tighter around her frame to help ward off the chill of the night air. She had only a quarter of a mile left when she heard footsteps behind her. She glanced back to see someone wearing a trench coat, shades covering their eyes. She swallowed back the bile in her throat speeding up her pace a bit.

She reasoned in her mind that the stranger that was following her was probably on their way home too and that there was nothing to worry about, but she couldn't have been more wrong. The trench coat clad fellow began to walk at a brisker pace causing Belle to break out in a sprint. She cursed herself for wearing heeled boots to work because they kept slowing her down. She prayed she would lose them trying to keep up a steady pace, but she'd tripped over a raised crevice in the sidewalk. She clattered to the ground. She knew her knees were skinned. The trench coat stranger approached her in the darkness, grabbing her by her collar.

"Please don't hurt me!" Belle pleaded with fear in her eyes.

The stranger laughed, "It will only hurt a little unless you scream that is."

"Please! What are you going to do with me!?" she whimpered, the stranger was right next to her face now. She could feel his warm breath cascading down her neck filling her with disgust.

"I think you know exactly what I'm going to do…" he whispered sensually in her ear making her want to wretch at his close proximity.

"Please don't…" Belle pleaded hoping he would change his mind and let her go, but he was unrelenting. He forced her into a back alley on the outskirts of town before having his way with her. She was sure he was going to murder her and that they would find her body in a ditch or near a riverbed somewhere, but he didn't.

Belle limped home with a torn skirt and missing buttons from her white blouse. She should've gone to the police, but he threatened to kill her father if she said anything. She'd took a blistering hot shower that night wishing to ebb away her impurity. She knew she would be forever stained and that no one would ever want her.

She'd cried every single night since the incident two months ago. The nightmares plagued her relentlessly refusing to let her forget. She kept her gaze averted near all the occupants of Storybrooke afraid one day that she would unknowingly peer into the eyes of her rapist.

The thought of having a baby was out of the question. She and her father could barely afford their monthly utilities, so how were they going to deal with another mouth to feed? Belle knew abortion was out of the equation. She couldn't imagine killing her own child. How could anyone be so heartless?

Belle peered at the pregnancy test wishing one of the lines would vanish, but she realized that wasn't going to happen. She placed the test in her purse and grabbed her coat. She walked out into the bitter cold of Maine, heading for her father's shop. She needed to tell him about her pregnancy, but she would make up a believable lie to go with it. Moe could never know the truth about what happened that night.

Belle neared the Game of Thorns. She didn't heed the unfamiliar vehicle parked outside. She was on a mission-to rid herself of this burden. She was a weary woman with a heavy heart. She knew her father wouldn't understand, but he must know the truth-the partial truth anyway.

She pushed open the doors, the familiar bell dinging in the background. She was surprised to see her father pleading with a man wearing an expensive three piece suit, holding a cane.

"Mr. Gold just please give me a little more time!" Moe French pleaded with the pawnbroker in front of him.

"Sorry dearie but you know the rents due the third week of every month. There will be no extensions or excuses. I'm taking your van." Mr. Gold told the man in a clipped tone. Belle felt like throwing up when she heard those words. She wasn't sure if it was from the pregnancy or her frazzled nerves.

"How will we survive-" Mr. Gold held his hand up in return, "Like I said not my problem dearie. Go call someone who cares." he snorted turning around about to walk away. He stopped when he noticed Belle standing there with a hollow look in her eyes. She looked like she was ready to break.

"Belle what are you doing here?" Moe French inquired his attention fully on his daughter, forgetting his calamity for the moment.

Belle knew desperate times called for desperate measures and today she was a desperate woman. She threw all her rationalization out the door as she dipped her fingers into her handbag, pulling out the pregnancy test she'd taken earlier.

Mr. Gold watched the two in fascination not uttering a word as Belle slammed the test down on the counter in front of Moe. "Father I'm pregnant." The words hit Moe French like a slap in the face.

"Belle…How?" he stammered his voice crossed between angry and disappointment.

She scoffed at him putting on her best front, "It doesn't matter and no I don't know who the father is!" she bellowed awaiting his verbal slap.

"Belle how are you going to do this? Mr. Gold just seized my van, and I can't make any deliveries until I catch up on my rent." Moe sighed in disbelief. They both hadn't noticed that Mr. Gold was still standing there, hearing every word of their dilemma.

He cleared his throat heavily gaining their attention. Belle looked at him uneasily her cheeks coloring once she realized the dramatic show they'd just put on.

"I should go!" Belle stammered about to make a run for the exit when Mr. Gold held out his cane in protest. She stopped eyeing him skeptically. What was he doing?

"Mr. French I think we can make some adjustments to your rent just this once. I have a proposition for the both of your problems if you're interested." he smirked, a sly grin played upon his lips.

"And what would that be?" Belle cut in her arms crossed loosely under her chest.

"Well dearie it seems that you're in a bit of a jam and one that you can't easily see your way out of. The folks of Storybrooke can be quiet cruel and once they find out about your pregnancy, who's going to do business with a man that has a daughter with loose morals? You said yourself you don't know who the father is, but I can protect you Ms. French. I'm going to personally give you a way out of this situation." he returned with a sharp gaze.

"Belle don't make any deals with him! It isn't worth it! I promise we will find a way!" Moe tried to reason with his only daughter.

Belle ignored her father's pleas intrigued by Mr. Gold, "What's your price?"

"Marry me and become the caretaker of my large estate. Your father's debt will be wiped clean, and you won't be a scorned woman." he proposed taking her aback. She took a deep breath holding out her hand.

"Deal." she replied ignoring the butterflies in her stomach the moment she felt Mr. Gold's calloused hand intertwine with hers.

~X~

"Belle this is crazy! Mr. Gold is a monster! there's no telling what he's going to make you do once he marries you!" Moe cringed at the thought of her marrying Mr. Gold.

"What choice do I have father? He can't be that bad! He's wiping away all your debt and giving me a second chance. No one will ever know my child was born out of wedlock." she retorted, packing the remaining few items in her suitcase.

"Belle…" Moe whispered her name softly, his eyes darting back in forth in their sockets full of uncertainty.

"I'll be fine father." Belle reassured herself more than him. She hugged him gently when she heard the sound of a horn beeping outside.

"I have to go." Belle remarked, grabbing her only suitcase. She walked down the stairs. Moe followed her, placing a hand on her shoulder before she reached the door.

"You don't-" he was about to halt her again. She sighed turning around, clasping his hand tightly in her own, "I have to do this father…I'm not just doing this for you." she surmised placing her hand over her flat abdomen.

"Just be careful." Moe returned before enveloping her in a hug. She patted his back lightly before hearing the sound of a car horn again.

"I'll see you later." Belle assured him. She opened the door to their small rundown house. She walked down the steps towards the brown Cadillac. She grabbed the passenger side door pulling it open. Mr. Gold had come around and placed her luggage in the backseat. She waited for him as he got back in on the driver's side of the car.

"Where to now Mr. Gold?" Belle inquired to the brown eyed pawnbroker.

"The justice of the peace of course dearie" Mr. Gold replied with a glimmer of something in his eyes. Belle felt her stomach flip flop at the thought of what this marriage entailed. She almost wretched in the floor when she thought back to the fateful night that started all of this. Would Mr. Gold make her participate in matrimonial activities? The only intimate encounter she'd been apart of was the night her virtue was stolen. She loathed the thought of ever doing something that disgusting ever again, but Mr. Gold could never know the truth. She would do what she did best, play the part and perform to the best of her ability, hoping he didn't notice it was all a sham.

~X~

Belle French now Gold walked up the steps to her husband's salmon colored parsonage. She'd been Mrs. Gold for only twenty minutes and yet the thought still felt foreign to her. She'd said a bunch of empty words and chastely kissed a man the whole town was afraid of.

"I hope you'll like it here Ms. French." Mr. Gold stated before unlocking the door.

"Call me Belle Mr. Gold. I believe we're well past formalities." Belle remarked. He nodded smiling faintly, "Well Belle then you may call me Richard."

"Richard…" Belle rolled the R in his name in her beautiful Australian accent. He shuddered when she said his name, awakening a foreign desire deep within him.

"So what now?" Belle asked the inevitable question.

"Well I thought we could have dinner, and you could get settled in for the night. I'm sure you're tired after a long eventful day." he spoke putting her mind at ease. She felt the tension in her muscles dissipate for their was no hint in his voice of ever taking her to bed with him.

She began to wonder what sort of man was Mr. Gold, and why had he made such a deal with her in the first place?

Richard had taken Belle's things upstairs. She scanned the walls of innumerable collectibles and artifacts. They were all lined in cases and dusty shelves. She began to wonder if Mr. Gold had ever heard of a thing called pledge before. She was certain she would have to tidy up this place sooner or later.

"What would you like for dinner Belle?" a Scottish brogue behind her spoke she was still growing accustomed to.

"I'm not a picky eater Mr.- I mean Richard. You can fix me whatever you want." Belle half smiled turning to face the Scottish man.

"How about lasagna then?" he inquired, and she nodded "That will be perfectly fine." He took in her body language. She seemed almost like a skittish animal who's master had beaten it to death. He realized he was the most feared man in town but there was something more to it than that. She was hiding something.

"Okay well dinner should be ready within an hour. You can watch television if you'd like." he suggested before walking into the kitchen. He pulled out all the ingredients he would need to make the lasagna still unable to sort out the uneasy feeling that something wasn't quite adding up about his new wife.

Why had he thrown out that deal to her in the flower shop earlier? She'd taken it like a dog would a bone, clearly another desperate soul. The tale she'd woven for her father seemed to be fabricated. He hoped that he could eventually get her to open up to him and maybe even…He shook his head fiercely before placing their meal in the oven. No one could ever love someone like him.

Belle flipped through the channels, finally settling on a documentary about the Titanic on the History Channel. She was so engrossed in the show that she jumped once she heard Mr. Gold behind her.

"Dinners ready dearie." Mr. Gold retorted. She turned to face him giving him a half smile. "All right I'll be there in a second." she followed, turning off the television. She entered the large dining room. An eloquently carved oak table stood in the middle of the dining room with four chairs surrounding it. Belle was almost certain that the other three chairs were sparsely used until tonight.

She took her seat taking in the fresh aroma of cooked lasagna, "What would you like to drink? I don't have very many choices, but we can go to store tomorrow once I know what you fancy. I mostly drink water but there's some juice in the refrigerator too." he informed her, and she couldn't help but smile at his bashfulness.

"Water is fine." she nodded beginning to wonder why everyone thought him to be a monster. He was treating her much better than half the men in town would have.

He placed a glass in front of her before taking the chair across from her. Mr. Gold cut his food like it was a work of art, and Belle found it rather amusing to watch a man eat so daintily.

She couldn't help but snicker as she cut into her own lasagna. He gave her a puzzled glance, and she tried her best to stifle back a laugh. He surely thought her half mad by her sudden abruption.

"Is there something wrong Belle?" Richard inquired curiously watching as she bit her lip nervously, averting her gaze.

"No I just thought about something amusing that happened a few days ago at the library." Belle fibbed hoping he didn't notice she was lying.

"Ms. French you're a terrible liar." he smirked, his food completely forgotten. He watched her, warm whiskey eyes full of something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Well it's not that important." she smiled awkwardly looking at her lap.

"The best way to start a marriage out right is by telling each other the truth now why don't you tell me the _real _reason why you were laughing." he probed, but Belle felt her heart lurch in response as that fateful night that started this all flashed before her eyes. She raked her nails over her palms realizing there was a more underlying tone to his statement.

"Fine…I was raped…" she seethed standing up ready to bolt. She clenched her eyes shut frozen in fear at Mr. Gold's possible reaction. Something flashed in his whiskey eyes. Was it pity? Sorrow? Disappointment? He was utterly shocked by her revelation. He walked around the table, reaching out to touch her with his hand hesitantly. She didn't flinch like she thought she would. She found herself gravitating towards his embrace, a haven from the storm. She collapsed in her new husband's arms crying bitterly.

He threaded his fingers thorough her chestnut tresses consolingly, realizing this was a secret she hadn't shared with anyone. Why hadn't she told anyone?

"I promise I'll protect you Belle…No one will ever hurt either of you ever again." he vowed, his voice laced with vengeance. She felt a little safer for the first time in months, clinging to Mr. Gold's frame. He was the most feared man in town but to Belle he was her savior and there was nothing about him to be feared.

"Thank you…." she said brokenly through her tears. He pulled away from her, grabbing a napkin, wiping the rest of her tears away gently. The lasagna was left untouched for the rest of the night. Mr. Gold didn't ask her anymore questions deciding to show her her living quarters instead.

"This is your room…My room is just across the hall, so I won't be too far away if you need anything." he supplied opening the door to her bedroom. The room was far more luxurious than anything she'd ever lived in in her life. The room held a four poster queen size bed, oak wardrobe, a dresser, book shelf, ample closet space, her own private bathroom, and several tasteful pieces of artwork hung on the wall.

"It's beautiful." she said mesmerized by the large spacious room.

"Well it's all yours if you want it." he informed her. She turned around facing him with something bright dancing in her cornflower blue eyes, "It's beautiful…Thank you for everything." she embraced him catching him completely off guard. He felt his heartbeat increase, relishing her closeness.

"You're very welcome Belle." he retorted patting her back lightly. She pulled away from him, kissing his cheek chastely.

"Goodnight Mr. Gold…I always knew you were a good man." she supplied leaving him standing in the hallway long after she shut the door. He traced his fingers over the lingering warmth left by her kiss. No one had ever told him he was a good man before but for some reason, he wanted to be a good man just for Belle. He wanted those words to ring true in her life even if they never rang true in anyone else's.

**A/AN: Yes the prologue is finished! I hope everyone liked it! I will post more if I get some decent reviews. The next chapter we will deal more with Belle's emotional issues. Please review!**


	2. Connecting

**Chapter One**

**Connecting**

**A/AN: Wow fifteen follows and 8 reviews? I believe I can live with that. I've also started another story called "Once Shots". It's going to be a collection of oneshots I'm doing with various characters, pairings, and scenarios. Please go over and make a request! I have none at the moment! I've also decided I'm only going to update this story if I get between 8-10 reviews for each new chapter I post. I'm not trying to sound conceited, but I've got 15 followers? Review please! ^_~ Enjoy chapter one!**

Belle threw the covers off her bed, thrashing violently. She lurched forward running her fingers through her chestnut tresses wearily. She gazed at the digital clock on her nightstand which read three o'clock AM. She wiped sweat from her brow before climbing out of bed. The nightgown she wore was slicked with sweat from her reoccurring nightmares. She placed a hand over her newly swelling abdomen. She'd been living with Mr. Gold exactly two weeks today.

Mr. Gold was a man of routine. He spent most of the time in his shop, awaiting other desperate souls to venture in itching to make a deal with him. He got up at seven o'clock every morning and made them breakfast, opened up his shop around eight thirty, brought home lunch from Granny's at twelve thirty, and headed back to his shop at one thirty. He was home at five o'clock sharp every afternoon.

They hadn't had a real conversation since her confession her first night there. She felt almost ashamed at her little revelation. Wouldn't playing the part of a girl with loose morals have been much easier than confessing to such a travesty?

She put on her best front assuring him that she was okay. She spent most of her days roaming and exploring his expansive estate. Each room in the salmon colored mansion was very unique in its own way. Most of them had a theme just like a bed and breakfast. There was a room with a 1776 theme which held many patriotic colors, a red room which held every imaginable shade of red known to man, but her favorite room was the athenaeum room which held an expansive library. She spent most of her time engrossed in books which helped her snuff out her inner turmoil temporarily.

Belle decided she wasn't going to be falling back to sleep anytime soon, so she decided to venture into the kitchen. Mr. Gold wouldn't be up for at least another three hours. She walked down the stairs, flipping on the light in the kitchen. She grabbed a small glass from the cupboard, running water from the faucet into it. She took a large swig of the mediocre city tap water. She scrunched her nose tasting all those minerals she'd never noticed before she got pregnant.

She poured the glass out deciding that wasn't what she wanted. She settled on a glass of grape juice from the refrigerator. She sat at the oak table her hands resting under her chin. She gazed at the empty chair in front of her absent mindedly longing for Mr. Gold's company. Moe French had tried calling his daughter for the past two weeks, but she ignored his calls. She wasn't ready to talk to him or explain anything to him yet. Richard was the only one who knew her secret. She wasn't about to disclose it to her father. Mr. Gold hadn't broached the subject which Belle was thankful of. He probably seen a scarlet letter pinned to her chest every time he looked at her, but she couldn't have been further from the truth.

Richard opened his eyes, noticing the clock read three thirty in the morning. He stretched his legs feeling his leg pulse in protest. He usually didn't awake in the middle of the night which meant something was really off. He decided to investigate what it could be. He grabbed his cane before heading for the stairs. He noticed Belle's bedroom door was open. He peeped inside noticing she wasn't there. He felt a surge of panic begin to rise in his chest. Had she run away?

He hastily walked down the steps, his feeble ligament throbbing in frustration. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed the kitchen light was on. He stepped into the doorway, his breath hitching in his throat when he noticed his beautiful wife sitting at the table. He could see her beautiful chestnut curls draped over her face like a halo. He longed to run his fingers over a single tendril of it. What was he thinking? Belle would never let him touch her. The very thought of him touching her probably repulsed her in every way.

Richard was about to make his way back up stairs when she cast a glance his way. He almost stumbled over his cane when she stood up in surprise. He tore his eyes away shamefully, feeling like he'd interrupted a very private moment.

"Mr. Gold I had no idea you were standing there." Belle stated her beautiful Australian accent sending waves of pleasure through him.

"I couldn't sleep." he responded sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Me neither…I had a nightmare, so I decided to get a glass of water to help settle my nerves but everything tastes unusual since I've been pregnant. I'm still trying to figure out what agrees with me." she laughed dryly.

He approached her hesitantly leaning against his cane. She looked like an angel in her white gown that just barely reached her knees. He felt a surge of longing, something he hadn't felt for anyone in years emit through him.

Belle looked shyly at her bare feet, a beautiful cerulean polish coated her toenails almost mirroring her peculiar eye color.

"Belle you don't have to be strong…It's perfectly okay to fall apart." he assured her wondering exactly just where those words had come from.

"He took my life away from me you know? I was saving myself, but he destroyed every chance I had at true love. Who's going to want a tainted woman anyway?" she admitted bitterly and then the dam broke. Belle collapsed in a heap on the floor as two and a half months worth of turmoil broke through. She wept bitterly allowing herself to collapse in the pawnbroker's arms. He pulled her into his lap like a fragile doll, allowing her to break. She realized she didn't have to put up a façade for him.

"Belle you're still a pure woman…You've not been tainted, and I promise you that true love will be yours one day." he assured her the beating of his heart thrumming in his ears.

Belle looked up at him with teary blue eyes, her lips parted slightly, "What about you? Could you love me?" her voice quivering with every syllable.

Mr. Gold felt his heart flutter at her inquiry, "Belle you don't need love from someone like me. I'll never be a good man no matter what you'd like to think." he berated himself bravely tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I beg to differ Mr. Gold. You took in a woman dealing with a very unfortunate situation, and you wiped her father's debt clean." she pointed out, blue eyes locking with brown.

"But I also made you marry me and I-", but she cut him off as she bravely cupped his face in her hands, looking deeply in his eyes.

"Being Mrs. Gold isn't a burden to me... I've decided if I'm to know no other man in my life then well I'm glad it got to be you. You like to think you're a bad man, but you're not. You cook all my meals for me, bring me new books home to read, and you're also very chivalrous. You've respected my wishes and haven't made me do anything against my will. I think loving you could be very easy." she spoke, threading her fingers through his hair.

Richard didn't know what came over him as he pulled her flush against him. He let his hands graze her hips, pulling her into a deep heartfelt kiss. White light flashed behind his eyes. He felt like he was feeling a thousand things at once, Belle returning his kiss just as fervently.

He ran his fingers through her long chestnut curls, something welling up inside of him he'd never felt before. He held her delicately in his arms, afraid she would vanish in wisps of smoke through his fingers.

He pulled away first, his head pounding from the lack of oxygen. She rested her palm on the side of his face, gazing endearingly at him.

"Belle I'm sorry. I was way out of line back there." he stammered trying to pull away from her, but she clung to him desperately.

"You know it's rather insulting to apologize to your wife for kissing her." Belle comeback playfully, light dancing in her eyes.

"Let me walk you back upstairs…You should rest." he cleared his throat heavily, his cheeks still flushed from their intimate encounter.

"Why are you avoiding the subject Mr. Gold?" Belle inquired ignoring his request.

"Because you've been through enough and I don't want to hurt you." he admitted disentangling himself her body. She stood up, smoothing out her gown shyly.

"I don't think you would hurt me and if we're to be married, then why can't we explore that aspect of our relationship? Isn't that what husbands and wives are supposed to do?" she inquired innocently as her desire grew for him.

"What are you saying Belle? That you want that type of relationship with me?" Richard inquired in disbelief.

"I'm certainly not against it." she smiled etching closer to him. She placed her arms around his neck, embracing him. Richard knew that Belle was vulnerable and now wasn't the time to take advantage of her. She was a broken young woman and clearly disillusioned to want that type of relationship with him. He'd only married her to protect her and well perhaps deep down he really was lonely. He never expected her to feel anything for him. He also knew it would be so easy to take advantage of her in that moment, but he wasn't going to do that.

"Belle you should go back upstairs and rest…" Richard sighed allowing his hands to graze her hips unintentionally. He swallowed back the bile in his throat, tearing his eyes away from her long legs, the white material barely covered.

"Can't we at least get to know each other better?" she pleaded a melancholy look in her eyes.

"What are you asking me Belle?" Richard sighed, his hands still on her hips as they swayed from side to side slightly.

"Maybe we could go out on a date? Burgers at Granny's?" she suggested biting her lip nervously. Richard thought she was absolutely adorable with that unsure look on her face.

"Belle are you asking me out on a date?" he smiled slyly at her, batting his eyelashes playfully.

She giggled girlishly certain that no one had never been exposed to this side of Mr. Gold before, "Is that a yes then?"

"How does tonight at six sound?" he smirked.

"I say it's a date." she smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time, butterflies dancing wildly in her stomach.

~X~

Belle awaited anxiously for Mr. Gold's arrival. She'd showered and dressed in a pair of black leggings, blue pastel colored dress, along with a pair of small silver hoops in her ears. She spritzed on her favorite lilac perfume and waited downstairs. She slipped on her favorite black flats, her makeup lightly done with just a sensual red gloss and cinnamon eyeliner.

She smiled brightly when she heard the key turn in the lock. He greeted her with a gentle smile when he seen her standing in the foyer, "Well aren't you the "Belle" of the ball?" he quipped.

She rolled her eyes at his cheesy joke, "That would be my name." She touched his shoulder lightly. "Are you ready to go?" he inquired offering her his arm.

"Yes just let me get my purse." she retorted before grabbing it off the counter. She slipped her arm through his own as they walked to the diner which was just about five blocks. The night air was comfortable and the city was just livening up for a Friday night. She realized this was the first time she and Mr. Gold had been in public together.

Belle ignored the stares and the whispers, boldly clasping her new husband's hand in her own. He didn't seem to object to holding her hand, squeezing it lightly in confirmation. The bell of the diner dinged above them signaling their entry. They made their way to a vacant booth.

Granny approached them giving them quizzical glances as she handed them both a menu. Richard ignored everyone's not so subtle glances as he scanned the menu. Belle already knew what she wanted though.

"What are you having dearie?" Richard interjected to the beauty in front of him.

"Just a hamburger and an iced tea. What about you?" she asked him gazing into his warm brown eyes thoughtfully, her heart skipping a beat in the process.

"I think I'll have the same thing actually." he retorted. Granny stopped back by and grabbed their menus, writing down their orders. The diner was buzzing with activity, but the only person Belle could see was her husband, the world fading around them.

"So how was business today at the shop?" Belle inquired, making small talk.

"Just the usual fools who stop by on a regular basis asking for a cut in their rent or pining after a loan they'll never be able to afford." he shrugged placing a straw in the sweet tea Granny had brought them.

"What about you?"

"I slept in a bit, read a few of the newer books you bought me, and got ready for tonight." she said smiling sheepishly.

"You need to rest as much as possible Belle…" he hinted averting his gaze to her abdomen.

"Yes I suppose I should." she said going quiet when a group of rowdy young men entered the diner. She focused her attention on her lap as the group of four came in. One of them started flirting with Ruby who was now on her break. Ruby flashed a toothy grin at the stranger enjoying the attention as they chatted animatedly. The other three made their way to a corner booth in the back, but Belle became extremely uncomfortable when a dark haired man with a scar started making eyes at her. She cleared her throat uncomfortable, her appetite completely forgotten as those eyes in the back of the room bore into her. They were so hauntingly familiar as that fateful night flashed before her eyes.

Granny brought their burgers, but Belle couldn't help but feel sick as the stranger in the back stared at her lustfully. She felt her stomach begin to vertigo and her legs become jelly.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Richard inquired growing concerned as the expression on his wife's face darkened.

"I need to go lie down." Belle stammered, stumbling out of the booth, running for the exit.

The stranger in the back had migrated to the front of the diner and was blocking her exit, "Going somewhere beautiful?" he licked his lips sensually as his eyes roamed over her curves lustfully. Belle froze full of fear until she heard a comforting yet deadly voice behind her. She felt him slide his arm around her waist possessively.

"Stop undressing my wife with your eyes before I use my cane to gouge them out." he threatened him darkly.

"I was just leaving." the man stammered, making his way out of the diner hurriedly. Belle felt the tension in her muscles relax, averting her gaze to Mr. Gold.

"Thank you." she replied grateful for his comforting presence, his Scottish brogue putting her at ease.

"You're welcome darling…What do you say we get a couple of carryout boxes and head home?" he suggested lightly, and she nodded more than ready to leave the diner.

They made their way back to the salmon colored parsonage, but Belle couldn't help but look back briefly on their way home with an uneasy feeling that the man from the diner might be following them, but she didn't see anyone. Mr. Gold unlocked the door for them, and Belle hurried into the kitchen distributing the boxes in their proper place settings. He joined her at the table gazing at her gently.

"Belle did you know that young man who kept making bedroom eyes at you at the diner?" Richard probed, ready for an explanation.

"I don't know…The man who raped me kept his face covered, so I never got a good look at him." Belle answered quietly trying her best not to cry.

Mr. Gold grabbed Belle's hand from across the table. She forced herself to meet his eyes, "Belle I promise you that I will find out who did this to you and when I do he'll wish he'd never been born." he promised full of revenge, his jaw clenched tightly.

Belle sighed holding his gaze proud of his heroics shook her head lightly, "I just want him locked up…Promise me that you won't give into your hate and kill him. Revenge always comes with a price I don't want you to pay for me."

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe Belle, I will always protect you." he promised kissing the back of her hand gingerly. She felt her heart leap in her chest, secretly wondering what his lips would feel like on other parts of her body.

"You should finish your burger before it gets cold." he reminded her, and she blushed at the forgotten food. He cut his hamburger carefully in fourths with his knife. She bit back a laugh remembering how he ate his lasagna. He quirked a brow at her demanding what she was laughing at.

"What's so funny Mrs. Gold?" he demanded lowly in his thick accent.

"Has anyone ever told you that you eat like a princess?" she cackled in response unable to contain her laughter.

"No because if they did I would triple their rent." he countered, and she was sure he wasn't bluffing when he smeared a blob of ketchup on her cheek.

"Mr. Gold are you really ready to engage a battle with both know you won't win?" Belle returned bravely flinging mustard at his expensive suit. The mustard landed on his silk fuchsia tie.

"I can hand it to you Mrs. Gold…You're a very brave woman." he quipped grabbing the jar of mayonnaise. She giggled grabbing an arsenal of ketchup and that's how Mr. Gold ruined his very first suit without complaints.

He just knew he was going to smell like a hamburger for days as he massaged his scalp trying to rid himself of the onslaught of condiments he had faced. Belle hadn't come out of the battle much better. The blue pastel dress she'd worn was ruined, but he promised he would buy her something better and that's when an idea hit him. He hadn't taken Belle on a proper honeymoon yet.

**A/AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had lots of fun writing it, and I hope things between Mr. Gold and Belle weren't rushed. Was the mysterious man in the diner the man who raped Belle? The next chapter will be pretty fluff filled because they go on their honeymoon, and Belle has her first OBGYN appointment. I'm not going to give anything away about the baby but it's not going to be what you think. Belle is really opening up more to Richard. Can they have a happy ending? Please review and tell me what you liked/hated about this chapter. If you would like something to happen then throw your idea out there. Please request some Once Shots too on my other story! They don't have to be Rumbelle! Thank you loves!**


	3. Luminescence

**Chapter Two**

**Luminescence**

**A/AN: Wow guys thanks for all those great reviews! I'm glad everyone liked the last installment. I've decided the honeymoon chapter will be divided into either 2-3 lengthy installments because I really want to take the time to develop Belle and Richard's relationship. This fic will have some dark angst moments but its mostly about healing and second chances. Review loves!**

Belle was feeling antsy this morning. Today was her first appointment with her obstetrician. Richard had made sure to pick a doctor that wasn't in Storybrooke because he didn't put too much faith in the medical professionals in the sleepy little town. They would be traveling to a town called Salina that was about a half an hours drive out of town. The doctor was a woman named Melinda Rose who had great ratings. Belle was sitting at the oak table reading an article in "The Mirror" about the upcoming elections. Regina Mills was the undefeated candidate for mayor for the thirteenth year in a row. No one ran against Regina unless they were delusional and anyone who did always dropped out of the election shortly after.

Richard walked into the kitchen wearing one of his usual expensive suits that hugged him in all the right places, Belle thought. "Good morning sweetheart." he greeted her warmly before planting a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning Richard." she smiled briefly before turning back to a column about a fundraiser for the town library. She had taken a sick leave from her job after marrying Mr. Gold. She wasn't ready to return to work yet.

"What's got you down Belle?" he inquired seeing right through her guise.

"I'm just nervous about my appointment with the obstetrician today." she admitted shyly clasping her hands in her lap.

"Don't worry Belle everything will be fine…I also wanted to tell you to pack your things. We won't be coming back to Storybrooke after your appointment. I'm closing the shop up at twelve today. We're going to be taking a much needed trip. You need a change of scenery and well I haven't taken a vacation from this place in well ever…" Richard surmised running his fingers through his hair trying to recount a time he'd ever left Storybrooke.

"A trip? You really don't have to do this Richard." Belle assured him, but he could easily detect the excitement in her voice.

"Just be ready to go when I get home around lunch. We'll stop in Salina for your appointment and then we'll be on our way to the airport. I hope you're not afraid of heights dearie because I've already purchased the tickets." Richard retorted with a grin tugging at his lips.

"I have no problem with flying Mr. Gold and thank you again." she smiled thoughtfully, brushing her lips across his gently. He could feel his heart rate increase as she practically skipped back up the stairs. He really hoped this trip provided some needed healing for Belle, and he hoped she didn't push him over the edge with her ethereal beauty. He was going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself with her in such close proximity. He was thankful he'd reserved a suite with a double bed, so he could ward off such temptation easier.

He grabbed a cup of coffee, making his way into the heart of Storybrooke. He couldn't wait until twelve o'clock came around because he and Belle would soon be on their way to a place called Florida. The vacation brochures he'd found online made it seem exotic, the very opposite of Maine.

Mr. Gold was surprised to see Moe French standing by the door of his shop ready for him to unlock the door.

"What can I do for you Mr. French?" he inquired as thoughts of a Floridian coastline dissipated from his mind.

"I want to see Belle." he demanded puffing his chest out like a pigeon.

"Belle knows she has the right to communicate with anyone she sees fit. I don't keep her tied up on a leash so maybe she just has chosen not to speak to you." Mr. Gold shrugged sidestepping around Moe to unlock his shop.

"Belle would never cut ties with me Mr. Gold. This has to be your doing!" he stated accusingly following him into the shop.

"Mr. French I wiped out all your debt and gave you a fresh start, so I suggest you be content with what I've given you. We both know Belle deserves a better lot in life that what you could ever give her and well Mr. French, she has that with me." he smirked his voice lowering an octave.

"If I found out you've hurt her-"

"Mr. French your daughter is in very capable hands, but you won't be unless you get out of my shop." Mr. Gold threatened. Moe gave him a sharp "thisisntover" look before scuffling out the door.

Richard rolled his eyes noticing it was just a quarter till nine. He was going to need that vacation more than he thought if his day continued to be anything like this.

~X~

Belle moved the single suitcase she'd brought the day she'd married Mr. Gold into the living room. He would be home any minute, and she wanted to be ready when he arrived. Belle was excited about their little getaway. Mr. Gold hadn't been specific about where they were going except that it was somewhere tropical. The only time she'd traveled outside of Storybrooke was to Boston when she enrolled into college. She'd been working on a Master's degree in journalism when she had to drop out of the program. Truthfully, Belle hadn't ventured home much after she graduated high school. She loved Boston and had planned on settling there permanently until her father began sending her letters, pleading with her to come home.

Belle and her father had a complicated relationship. After her mother had passed away when she was fifteen from cancer, their relationship became severed. He began drinking himself into a frenzy, and Belle had to start working at the diner just to be able to pay their utilities every month.

She tried her best not to resent her father because she knew he was a broken man who didn't deal well with heartache. She could never disclose the true reason about her pregnancy to him because he would crumble. He was a very weak man she'd tried her hardest to hold together after her mother had passed, but she couldn't hold him together any longer. He was going to have to make it on his own because she wasn't strong enough. She had her own pain to sort through.

"Are you ready to go dearie?" Mr. Gold interjected pulling her out of her disarray of thoughts. She'd was so preoccupied with her problems that she hadn't notice him come in.

Belle smiled brightly at him promising herself that she was going to have a good time on this trip and forget all about Storybrooke for awhile. She was going to be happy and get to know her husband better.

"Yes I'm ready." she retorted holding up her suitcase in confirmation.

"Let's get going then shall we?" he obliged offering her his hand. She took it relishing the feel of the comfort it brought her and the sparks that ignited when he touched her. He grabbed two suitcases in the foyer he'd packed earlier that morning. He put all their things in the trunk before joining her on the driver's side.

"Ready to ditch this place for awhile?" he inquired adjusting his rearview mirrors.

"You have no idea." she laughed feeling more complete than she had in a long time, believing she could do anything with him by her side.

~X~

Belle felt her stomach begin to knot as they sat in the waiting room in the gynecologist's office. She'd been to a gynecologist once in her meager twenty-four years of life when she'd turned eighteen because their health teacher had recommended it. She wasn't like her friend's Ruby and Ashley who had an active sex life. Ashley had gotten pregnant with Thomas's baby their senior year of high school, and Ruby was bit promiscuous, but Belle had always focused on her studies. The guys in Storybrooke never could keep up with her intellect, and she found most of them to be drab. Belle wanted someone who could stimulate her intellectually. Being accepted into Harvard University had been a dream come true for Belle. She'd gotten a full ride for the next six years after applying for a special Master's Degree program.

It all seemed like everything was working out for a small town girl like herself until she'd gotten that letter. Belle should've never looked back after she left home, but she had a weakness for her papa. He was the only blood she had left, and who would she have left if something happened to him?

She put down the pregnancy magazine she was pretending to read, sneaking a glance at Mr. Gold who was scrolling through the email on his phone. The office was a pastel yellow with various imitation artwork on the wall. There were about five other women in the room. Three of the women looked like they were about to pop, all middle-aged. There was a young girl sitting in a chair with her mother who looked petrified. Belle surmised the girl was still in high school. The other occupant was a woman that looked about her exact age who was making eyes at the man sitting beside her. They were giggling and talking excitedly. He placed his hand over her abdomen endearingly. They looked so in love, and Belle couldn't help but smile at them. She placed her hand over her small bump wishing the circumstances could've been better.

Belle stared longingly at Mr. Gold secretly wishing it was his child she was carrying instead of the man who raped her. She cringed at the thought of what this pregnancy entailed. Did Mr. Gold even want to be a father? He'd married her, but he seemed hesitant about forging that type of relationship with her.

He kissed her on rare occasions, but they were such chaste kisses. She could tell he was holding back and it frustrated her. She didn't want him to hold anything back. She wanted to be completely his. She knew he cared for her, but was it only fatherly concern he felt for her?

She was startled when she heard her name being called by a nurse holding a clipboard. Belle stood up ready to walk back into the doctor's office. She turned to Richard ready to test her theory.

"Are you coming?" she inquired to the man sitting beside her.

"Do you want me to come?" he comeback hesitantly startled by her invitation.

"Yes please." Belle retorted a bit of uncertainty dancing in her eyes.

"Of course sweetheart." he complied following her through the door, the nurse held open for them.

"Let's get your weight first Mrs. Gold." the nurse smiled brightly putting Belle's nerves at ease. She wrote things down on her clipboard before leading them to a room. The nurse had Belle sit on the table in the room. Richard sat in the only vacant chair in the room, staring at his phone momentarily. The nurse checked Belle's vitals before giving her a paper gown.

"Please strip from the waist down and lay down on the table, and Doctor Rose will see you shortly." the nurse instructed. Belle smirked when she noticed Richard tear his eyes away from his smartphone with a stumped look on his face.

"I'll give you some privacy." the nurse retorted before leaving the room.

"Belle I-" Richard stammered completely flustered by the nurse's instructions.

"Did you think we could see the baby with my clothes on? They have to check and make sure everything's working right down there." she snickered casting her husband a mischievous glance.

"I know they have to do this type of thing…I'm sorry I just-" Richard muttered his tongue completely tying in the process.

"Just turn around." Belle commanded, and he complied without hesitation facing the wall trying his best not to let his imagination run wild about the woman stripping behind him.

"You can look now." she told him. He turned around slowly to see her jeans and unmentionables folded beside the table. Were those blue panties with lace? Richard averted his gaze to Belle who was lying on the table with her bottom half covered.

He didn't have much time to contemplate the awkwardness of the situation before a woman with frizzy red hair and blue glasses walked in. She smiled brightly at the couple, the apples of her cheeks glowing.

"I'm Dr. Rose, and you must be the gold's." she chirped with tinkling laughter.

"Yes I'm Belle Gold and this is my husband Richard." Belle greeted the obstetrician for them.

"Well it's very nice to meet the both of you! I take it this is your first child Mrs. Gold?" Dr. Rose probed as she pulled out a portion of the table Richard hadn't noticed before.

"Yes it is." Belle fibbed unwilling to disclose the truth about a very complicated situation.

"Well Mrs. Gold I'm going to rub a cool gel on your stomach, and I'm going to need you to put your legs in those stirrups. You may feel a bit of discomfort from the probe, but I promise this won't take to long. We just need to see how the baby's developing and get an accurate reading of how far along you might be. You should also get to hear the baby's heartbeat today." Melinda explained. Belle did as she was told by placing her legs in the stirrups. Richard averted his gaze uncomfortably as Dr. Rose went to work, flipping off the lights. He just knew he was going to go into cardiac arrest.

"Would you like to see Mr. Gold?" Dr. Rose inquired pointing to a small movement on the screen.

"Of course." Richard complied, standing beside Belle. She grabbed his hand squeezing it tentatively. He could feel the tremor in her hand, so he began stroking his thumb over it soothingly. He felt her muscles relax as they both stared at the screen in awe.

"Mrs. Gold it looks like you're about twelve weeks along and it looks like this ones got a healthy heart. Would you both like to take a listen?" Dr. Rose offered smiling at them gently.

"Yes…" Belle breathed falling in love instantly with the small movement on the screen. The ugliness of the entire situation had created something beautiful. She hadn't really felt connected with her child until this moment. Belle was going to be a mother. She swore from then on that no matter what happened, she would love and protect her child. This would be her beauty amidst the ashes.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother." Richard whispered into the shell of her ear. She felt her heart race in response.

~X~

Belle couldn't stop herself from smiling as she stared adoringly at her sonogram photos. Richard sat beside her glancing quietly at the photos as they awaited their plane to take off. They were flying first class to Miami, Florida with no layovers.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to be a mother…This day has made me forget the ugliness of this entire situation." Belle gushed staring at the photos.

"Your child is going to love you Belle. You're going to be a wonderful mother." Richard remarked smiling at her softly.

"Yes I suppose…" she bit her lip uncomfortably averting her gaze to the small glass pane that separated them from the outside world.

"What is it Belle? Did I say something wrong?" Richard searched nervously.

"No it's silly really." Belle scoffed still not making eye contact.

"You can tell me anything Belle." he reassured her taking her hand in his boldly.

She turned to him with a melancholy gaze in her eyes, "Do you want to be a father Richard?"

He was flabbergasted by her question. He promised he would protect Belle and _her _child, but he hadn't really thought she would want him to have any affiliation with it. He hadn't been a father in many years and his only son lived miles away and never spoke to him. Richard had failed in that endeavor many years ago when he'd put his career before his family. He'd been chasing the American dream, providing for all their worldly needs while neglecting all their emotional ones. He'd failed at being there for them and before he knew it, his wife Milah had filed for divorce claiming she was moving a thousand miles away with her new _lover. _They had split custody with their son who was twelve years old at the time, but Neal seemed to favor his mother as the years went by, opting to spend holidays and summer vacation with him until he started high school and then the visits became far and few between. Neal applied for college walking out of his life completely. He dearly missed his son but that was something he couldn't easily replenish.

"I failed at being a father the first time Belle. I'm not sure if I'm fatherly material or not." he sighed looking at his hands.

"I think you need to stop being so hard on yourself…The past can't be changed but the future offers limitless possibilities." she half smiled patting his thigh reassuringly.

"Thank you Belle…" he said feeling at ease by her words. He still had hope for the future with Belle by his side. He swore he would be a good man for her and perhaps fathering her child was going to be that second chance.

~X~

The Luminescence Resort was one of the most expensive resorts in the Miami area. It was famous for its extravagant suites and was very popular among the rich and famous with a room topping out at over four thousand dollars a night. Richard had booked the Harmony Suite for them which entailed a week long stay. Belle had no idea how much their trip was costing him of course, but he didn't mind splurging on the beauty. She deserved to be pampered.

They stood in the elegant hotel lobby awaiting their turn to check into their suite. Belle stared awkwardly at the occupants around them, decked out in expensive brands with a regal air about them. She didn't fit in at all.

"Mr. Gold I see you've booked the harmony suite…May I have your card please?" the hotel manager requested. Mr. Gold complied handing the man his Visa and driver's license. He swiped the card before handing him the keys.

"Enjoy your stay at the Luminescence and be sure to take advantage of all the package deals your stay offers." he replied before sending them off. A bell boy grabbed their luggage, leading them to their suite. Mr. Gold wrapped his arm around Belle's waist possessively sending chills up her spine at his new demeanor. She focused on staying in step with them as other couples eyed them snobbishly. Some of them men eyed Mr. Gold enviously raking their eyes over the beauty while the women scrunched their nose at the duo, clearly bewildered by their age difference. Belle was sure they thought she was a gold digger.

They made their way to the suite. Mr. Gold handed the bell boy a crisp hundred, shooing him away. The boy looked surprised to see such a large tip, but Mr. Gold didn't seem the least bit bothered by the generous amount.

"Wow look at these ceilings!" Belle gasped eyeing the high cathedral ceilings in awe with their intricate floral carvings.

"Oh no…" Mr. Gold muttered when he noticed the luxurious California king sized bed in the middle of the room. He'd requested a suite with a double bed. He knew the bed was spacious enough for two people, but the temptation was still there. He and Belle would be sharing a bed, but she hadn't seemed to notice their dilemma.

"This place is amazing!" Belle exclaimed admiring all the expensive artwork and posh decorations.

"Yes it's quiet amazing." he sighed deflated, beginning to panic. There's no way Belle would want to share a bed with him and it wouldn't be right to put her in that type of situation.

He was startled when she sauntered towards him. She smiled tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, "There's a really big Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom, so I thought I might take the time to refresh myself after such a long flight. Are you okay? You look rather flustered." Belle remarked noticing his flushed appearance.

"It's just I requested a suite with a double bed, and they didn't give us one." he grumbled running his fingers through his hair agitatedly.

"And that's a problem?" she quirked a brow with an inquisitive look in her cornflower blue eyes.

"Yes because-" she placed a finger to his lips silencing him gently.

"Richard we're married, and I see nothing wrong with us sharing a bed together. Isn't that what typical married couples do? I know you don't want to hurt me, but I assure you that you won't. Stop being afraid of what could happen and just let go. We came to Miami to get away from Storybrooke so let's use this time to get better acquainted. I fully trust you now it's about time you start trusting me. I'm not some doll that's going to break. I'm going to be okay." she assured him, fiddling with his silk blue tie.

"Belle you were raped and what he did to you has distorted your views what true intimacy is. I won't lie and tell you that I don't desire you because you're a very beautiful woman, but I want to take things slow with you. You deserve to be loved and cherished, and I don't want to ruin anything for you." he sighed placing his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Then why don't you untangle those distorted realities for me? Why don't you show me the true meaning of love? I want to heal, but I can't do it on my own. Is it so wrong that I crave your touch and desire your love?" she countered inching closer to him.

"You're not ready…" he sighed placing his hands on her hips to yield her.

"No Richard I think it's you who's not ready." she returned tearing away from him.

"Sweetheart please-" Richard reasoned with her, but she ignored him, grabbing her toiletries.

"I'm going to take a bath." she chided slamming the door behind her. He sighed raking his fingers through his hair. He desperately wanted Belle to realize that she shouldn't want that type of relationship with him, but he had hurt her instead. He wanted to be with her, but he didn't think a sexual relationship would heal the breaks in her heart. She deserved to be wooed. He'd brought her to Miami to start the healing process but maybe he was hurting her instead. He desired to give Belle everything, but what did she really need?

Richard kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket, lying back on the bed in only his dress shirt and slacks. He hoped this time away from Stroybrooke would raise Belle's spirits. He wished for her happiness more than anything in the world.

~X~

Belle savored the feeling of hot water cascading over her skin. She leafed through a book she'd began before they'd left home. She stared longingly at the bathroom door that barricaded her from the man she wanted to initiate something so badly with.

She had no idea why she craved intimacy with him so much. He made her feel safe, and she knew she could trust him. She wanted him to hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Belle wanted him to want her as much as she wanted him.

Belle rationalized that if they made love that it could mask the pain of her first intimate encounter. They would become one and it would erase the hurt from her traumatic experience. Couldn't he see that she needed him? She sighed sinking further under the lavender suds, allowing her mind to relax. Maybe she needed to approach this situation in a different light and start being more forward about what she wanted from this relationship.

~X~

Richard had almost dozed off when he heard the bathroom door creak open. He opened his eyes hazily, eyes popping the moment he watched Belle exit the bathroom. She was wearing a fluffy white bathrobe with her hair all pulled to one side, draped across her right shoulder. Belle plopped down on the bed beside him with a warm smile on her face. She dusted her finger down his jaw line. He stared at her as his eyes clouded over with desire.

"I'm sorry about earlier…You were right about taking things slow. I especially blame the pregnancy hormones." she laughed nervously.

He pushed the haze of lustful thoughts from his mind, taking her hand gently in his own, "It's okay sweetheart. I just want you to have a good time in Miami." he added focusing his eyes on her face, trying his best not to let his gaze wander to her low neckline.

"I believe I'm going to. The bathtub is a mysterious contraption. I've never seen so many buttons and knobs on one before." she said inquisitively causing Richard to laugh.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." he smirked patting her thigh reassuringly. Belle felt a jolt of desire surge through her from his innocent gesture. She threw all rationality to the wind, grabbing Richard by the lapels of his shirt, pulling him into a hungry kiss. She was surprised when he didn't try to pull away or subdue the kiss. He was kissing her back just as eagerly. He threaded his fingers through her chestnut tresses to keep his hands from wandering other places. She daringly flicked her tongue in his mouth. He groaned pulling her fully into his lap. She relished the contact and the foreign feelings he was sending through her.

Richard pulled away before the moment could escalate into anything more compromising. He was still trying to sort through his feelings for Belle and didn't want to make a rash decision in the heat of the moment.

Belle pouted inwardly for the loss of contact. He smiled sweetly at her kissing her cheeks, nose, eyes, and then her lips one final time before pulling her to her feet.

"Why don't you go get dressed, and I'll take you out to dinner?" Richard stated invitingly.

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Gold?" Belle comeback playfully, batting her eyelashes for the full effect.

"Yes I guess that's what I'm doing." he smirked sending chills up her spine.

"All right give me thirty minutes, and I'll be ready." she retorted grabbing her suitcase and walking back into the bathroom. Mr. Gold collapsed onto the bed the moment the door clicked shut. What was he thinking bringing Belle on a vacation with him? He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his desires in check if she started prancing around in skimpy bathrobe like that all the time. He really hoped he could make it through an entire week without being hopelessly seduced by Belle, but the odds weren't in his favor.

**A/AN: Well I hope you enjoyed my dearies! The next chapter will be about Belle and Richard's date with some more surprises thrown in for good measure. I also want to point out that I didn't intricately study the geography of Maine. Storybrooke is an imaginary town, and I'm certain Salina is too. The Luminescence Resort was also a product of my imagination. I noticed a lot of you have speculation about the baby in the reviews. Sorry but I'm not giving anything away! You'll just have to wait and see what happens! I'm not sure when this will be updated again but reviews do help! I'm going to update "Light in Her Eyes" next for those of you waiting for that. I also have a oneshot about Rumple and his father I'm going to have out soon too. Thanks again and Happy President's Day to all my American friends out there! **


	4. Dine and Dance

**Chapter Three**

**Dine and Dance**

**A/AN: I'm amazed at all the reviews this story has been getting. Thank you all for your amazing support! I also appreciate the tips/PM I've been getting in regards to this story. If you have any ideas or things you would like to see in this story then please voice your opinion in the reviews! I always like to hear from my readers! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please review and give me your feedback! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

Richard looked at his watch noticing that it was well past six o'clock, and Belle still hadn't emerged from the bathroom. He was beginning to grow concerned until she emerged only seconds later. He felt his breath hitch in his throat when he noticed her knee length royal blue dress with glistening sequins sewn into the fabric. The dress was completely backless, and the sleeves were elbow length, flowing out like a kimono. She wore black strappy heels, adding a couple of more inches to her height. She was breathtaking.

"Belle where did you get that dress?" he inhaled taking in her beautiful physique. The dress fit her like a glove, accenting her curves in all the right places.

"I bought it when I was attending college in Boston. My school held a gala, and I was chosen to present a special award to the president of our university, so I had to fit the part. I'm surprised the thing still zips, considering these new circumstances." she chortled placing her hand over her abdomen.

"You look amazing." he stammered his eyes glued to the dress.

"Thank you!" she smiled the apples of her cheeks glowing. He noticed she had put on a light foundation with a very sensual red gloss, he imagined his cheeks being bathed in later that night.

"You're welcome my dear…" he said taking her hand and placing it to his lips for a gentlemanly kiss. He was sure his lips lingered there longer than he'd intended, but Belle hadn't seemed to notice.

"So where are we going?" Belle inquired, a few curls escaping the high ponytail she'd placed them in.

"There's a five star restaurant downstairs that conjoins the Luminescence. We will be dining there tonight. They have many exquisite dishes and an open bar. The brochure even mentioned a dance floor." he stated, offering her his arm.

"It sounds splendid." she beamed linking her arm through his. They made their way out of their suite and into the hallway, heading for the elevator. Mr. Gold held Belle on one arm while balancing his cane with the other. The elevator was free, and Belle was thankful she didn't have to put up with the scrutinizing stares of the hotel's other occupants. She was sure the night had plenty of that in store for her. She almost wished Mr. Gold had rented them a room at the Holiday Inn, but she knew he'd intended to go above and beyond her expectations. The restaurant was crowded for a Friday night. Belle drank in her surroundings overwhelmed by the aromas of expensive cuisine.

The _Luminescence Palace_ was a very fitting name for such a restaurant. The restaurant was two levels. The first level had an open bar, dance floor, and various round tables draped in white tablecloths with beautiful flower arrangements in the middle of the them. The second floor she learned held private dining areas for those willing to fork out the extra cash. You could even pay musicians to serenade you for an extra fee.

They made their way to a podium where a Latino woman wearing a white collard shirt with a black pencil skirt stood. The woman's lips were painted in a rich mauve lipstick. She blinked her kohl black eyes at them before responding, "Do you have a reservation?" she inquired in her thick Portuguese accent.

"Yes the name is under Gold." Richard informed her in a clipped tone. She smiled curtly at them before grabbing a couple of menus.

"This way please." she commanded leading them to a table near the back, parallel to the dance floor. Richard placed his hand on the small of her back as they followed the woman to their table. She placed the menus in front of them before returning to the front. Richard pulled her chair out for her.

"Why thank you darling!" Belle complimented him as he scooted her chair up to the table.

"You're welcome dearie." he winked, reaching for his menu. Belle giggled girlishly before grabbing her own. She opened the menu completely flabbergasted by the prices. The cheapest thing was a cup of coffee that made Starbucks most pricey brew seem like a bargain.

Richard noticed the consternation in Belle's eyes aware she had probably had never dined at such a lavish establishment before. "Order anything you like…Cost isn't an issue." he assured her.

"I just feel dreadful about you spending so much money on me…You didn't have to do any of this you know." she admonished waving her hand in the air for the full effect.

"Belle I have more money than I know what to do with…I can't take it with me when I die, so I might as make full use of it while I'm still breathing. Why not use it to lavish the woman I-" but he was cut off when their waiter appeared out of nowhere. Belle felt her heart pounding in her chest wondering just exactly what word he meant to finish his sentence with.

"Good day Monsieur and Madam my name is Lumiere …What can I start you out with to drink?" their waiter asked in his thick French accent.

"I'll take a glass of your finest spring water, and my lady will have an iced tea." he responded giving Lumiere their drink orders. The thin man with the connoisseur mustache sauntered off to fetch their drinks.

Belle shuddered with delight when she heard Richard call her his lady. Was he finally opening up about their relationship or was this just his way of putting on convincing show for society? She locked eyes on her menu contemplating on what she was getting. She finally settled on a bowl of Cazuela de Vaca which translated Beef and Pumpkin Stew. Richard ordered himself a prime rib marinated in a fruity wine.

She sipped on her iced tea eyeing the occupants on the dance floor. She smiled recounting that foreign dance class she took back in college. She used to go dancing when she lived in Boston, venturing out to various clubs on the weekend. She felt her foot begin to tap itching to venture out onto the dance floor. Mr. Gold had just excused himself, making a trip to the restroom. Would he mind if she took a little spin out on the floor? Perhaps she could dance a little number and be back in her seat before he returned.

Belle felt the music wafting in her ears enchanting her with the desire to move her feet a bit. She bravely decided to give into the temptation, marching out onto the floor. She hadn't noticed she'd gained the attention of a very prestigious actor named Gaston Reeves who was taking his time charming various ladies with his smooth moves out on the floor.

Belle almost jumped when she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around to be met by a man with jet black hair, holding her captive with his remarkable green eyes and suave smile.

"My name is Gaston Reeves…May I have this dance-" he fastened his gaze on her cornflower blue eyes, mesmerized by her ethereal beauty.

"My name is Belle Gold, and I'm not sure if I should dance with strangers." she replied back hesitantly withdrawing from him slightly.

"My dear there aren't any strangers on the dance floor…All I'm asking is for one dance. Your husband won't mind if I steal a moment or two of your time will he?" he inquired noting the glistening three karat diamond she wore on her third finger.

"Are you a good dancer?" she inquired sharpening her gaze.

"I'm not sure…Why don't we test that theory?" he flashed his pearly whites offering her his hand. Belle complied taking it irresolutely. She averted her gaze to their empty table before she and Gaston engaged in a very sexy rendition of the rumba. Belle hadn't realized they'd drawn a crowd. Time seemed to stop as she and Gaston continued to dance. Belle let herself forget, enjoying the liberating feeling the dances brought her. She began to imagine her life back in Boston before the incident, momentarily erasing it from her mind. Richard sighed in agony, the rib eye he'd ordered hadn't agreed with him. He definitely would be having a few choice words with the cook. He practically had to fight his way back to his table because of a large cheering crowd. What was going on? He felt a bit of panic rise up in his chest when he noticed Belle wasn't present at the table. Where had _his _inquisitive wife run off to? He turned his eyes to the dance floor which was bustling with activity, thus the cheering crowd. He tapped a man wearing a suit on the shoulder. The man turned around, facing Mr. Gold.

"Pardon my interruption but why did this place get so crowded all of a sudden?" Mr. Gold quizzed wondering what such a distraction might be.

"The famous actor and chorographer Gaston Reeves has picked himself a new dance partner, and she's giving him the run for his money. They've been dancing for almost twenty minutes, and I've never seen anyone as synchronized as those two before. You'd think they'd been partners for years but apparently they just met. The lady is obviously married, but I'm not sure for how much longer if they keep this up." he chortled pointing to the two dancing bodies on the floor.

Richard felt his jaw drop and his blood pressure rise as he watched his _wife _dancing with another man, a very handsome man to boot. They could've been easily mistaken for lovers as they doused the floor in gasoline, lighting it on fire with their spectacular performance. How did Belle learn to dance like that anyway? The dance was innocent yet sensual.

He wanted nothing more than to rip Gaston's jugular out of his pretty little throat as he made eyes at his wife, probably conspiring to sneak away with her later that night. He was having none of that! Belle was HIS! He was about to storm onto the dance floor when the couple unexpectedly bowed raising their hands in the air, the crowd roaring with approval. He was sure the tabloids would be flooding the newsstands with Belle's face plastered all over them tomorrow morning. Was she really that naïve? He watched her laugh when Gaston whispered something in her ear. They bowed again, her eyes catching his face in the crowd. She beamed at him, grabbing Gaston by the hand, dragging him over to where he was standing.

"Richard this is Gaston Reeves! He's a marvelous dancer isn't he?" she grinned looking between the two. She hadn't realized the testosterone infused war she'd just started.

"Yes now we should go." Richard snapped, something ablaze in his eyes as he grabbed Belle's arm.

"Well okay…" Belle said coolly bidding Gaston goodnight with a wave. He threw his hand up in response before making his way back onto the dance floor, procuring a new partner.

"Richard you're hurting my arm! Let go!" Belle pleaded as they made their way onto the elevator. Richard punched the button a bit to harshly, standing on the opposite side of Belle now fuming. He didn't speak to her as they walked back to their suite. He slammed the card key into the slot, thrusting it open once the light turned green not offering to hold it open for Belle. She barely caught it, noticing the distinct ache in her feet. She'd clearly overdone it. Belle slipped off her shoes, tossing them aside.

"I think I overdid the dancing a bit. My feet are beginning to swell. I should rub them." she stated plopping down on the bed.

"I'm sure Gaston will rub them for you." he bit back angrily throwing his jacket carelessly to the floor.

"What's your problem? I was just having a little fun." Belle shrugged, giving him a puzzled look.

"It looked more like you wanted to jump in his bed to me!" he raged, verbally slapping her in the face. He hadn't realized the consequences of his remark until it was to late. She looked at him like a wounded animal, the hurt evident in her eyes.

"Belle I'm sorry…I didn't mean-" but she just shook, the tears falling in rivets from her eyes as she stormed by him, slamming the bathroom door.

"Belle please come out so we can talk about this!" he pleaded, but he got no answer. He sighed running his fingers through his hair warily. He really was a heartless beast. Belle wasn't his possession. He had no claims over her but a falsified marriage and his last name. She should be with Gaston if she wanted to, and he was sure after that remark he'd lost her forever.

He was surprised when Belle emerged from the bathroom moments later dressed in her white gown. He noticed her ruddy appearance. She had been crying.

"I'm sorry…" she stated with downcast eyes. She had no reason to apologize! He was the one who should be begging for her forgiveness even though he didn't deserve it.

"No Belle I'm sorry…You have no reason to apologize. I was way out of line back there." he sighed clasping her hand in his.

"You know you're the only one I want right? Gaston may have a pretty face, but he's clearly a womanizer. He can dance, but he's not very witty or intelligent. Those things have never impressed me." she admitted shyly still staring at the floor.

"Belle I don't deserve you after what I-" but she cut him off shaking her head fiercely.

"I'll be the judge of that and besides you apologized. I'm sure you'll never do it again." she half smiled etching closer to him. He felt his heart beat with relief from her declaration. How could she forgive him so easily? He'd berated her in the most dishonorable of ways.

"Belle your forgiveness isn't enough…There must be some other way I can make it up to you." he objected tucking an erratic curl behind her ear.

"There is." she smirked leading him beside the bed. He sat down beside her clasping her hand in his.

"What is it?" he asked his heart reverberating in response.

"Massage my feet?" she asked sheepishly. He couldn't help but smirk at her request, "Lie down." he commanded. She compliantly laid across the bed as he took her left foot in his hand. He admired her cerulean toenail polish thinking it was the perfect color for such a dainty foot. He began to massage the area, forming his fingers to her heel. He was surprised when he heard a sultry moan escape her lips.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he questioned her apprehensively letting her foot go.

"No it feels great…" she assured him, heat pooling in her belly as he moved onto her right foot. Belle swore the man's hands were made of velvet as he continued to ease the tension in her foot.

"The swelling looks much better now." he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Thank you." she smiled with flushed cheeks, sitting up on the bed.

"I'm just going to get changed." he said before making his way into the bathroom. Belle nodded turning the bed back for them anxious for him to be by her side. Belle raised her brow inquisitively admiring the man in front of her adorned in a pair of blue silk pajamas. The man had silk ties, silk shirts and silk pajamas? Did he wear silk underwear as well? She snickered at the thought.

"Enjoying the view Mrs. Gold?" Richard teased turning out the lights leaving only the table lamp on.

"Well I'm not complaining about it if that's what your asking." she flirted eyeing him deliciously.

"That's good to know." he smirked crawling under the covers beside her. She shuddered when he pulled her flush against him. The close proximity of his body was effecting her in all types of wondrous ways. She felt her excitement growing when he kissed her. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a long time exploring each others mouths, his fingers drawing circles on her back.

He pulled away looking at her affectionately holding her gaze. She could simply melt in those whiskey brown eyes. He smiled pressing his forehead against hers, staring at her fondly. He reached up to caress her cheek with the back of his hand.

"My beautiful Belle…" he whispered softly, continuing to caress her cheek.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." she sighed contently snuggling closer to him, relishing how immaculately he felt pressed against her.

"As do I." he whispered into the shell of her ear before dozing off into peaceful slumber.

"Goodnight Richard." she whispered, his snores lulling her off to sleep and for the first time in over two months, she didn't dream of the incident. Belle was safe in the arms of a man she was certain she was falling in love with.

**A/AN: I was going to add more but this seemed like an appropriate stopping place. I also would like to say there's not going to be a Belle, Richard, and Gaston love triangle. The next chapter will be a surprise…I'm not giving anything away! I hope everyone has a wonderful and safe weekend! Please tell me your thoughts and opinions in the reviews. Did you love it or hate it? Thanks again!**


	5. Shopping Spree

**Chapter Four**

**Shopping Spree**

**A/AN: Sorry for the delay! I've been writing oneshots, but I haven't forgotten this story! I hope everyone has a great weekend, and I just want to say I'm blown away by the amount of reviews this story has gotten. I mean forty-two reviews in four chapters!? You guys are awesome! I would also like to thank Kortz Ann from the OUAT Fan Fiction and Creations Group on FB for the lovely cover art for this story. Thanks again!**

Richard opened his eyes, reaching for the warm body next to him but only to be met by empty space. He sat up running his fingers through his tangled hair. He panicked momentarily thinking Belle had a change of heart and had left him in the middle of the night, until he seen the steam rising underneath the bathroom door. She was just taking a shower.

He threw back the covers, getting out of bed. He reached for his gold cane, relishing the support it brought his strained ligament. He decided he would take a shower after Belle and then perhaps he could take her on a much needed shopping trip. Storybrooke didn't hold many options when it came to variety. He would buy Belle anything she wanted. He couldn't wait to spoil her.

The beauty emerged from the bathroom a half an hour later with her hair styled in a simple bun. She wore a pair of white capris and a ruffled red tank top that framed her bump quiet nicely.

"The bathroom is all yours if you need it. I'm finished." she said giving him one of her brilliant smiles that made his heart skip.

"I was thinking we could do a little shopping today." Richard suggested before making his way into the bathroom.

"Won't all that walking hurt your leg?" Belle inquired eyeing his torn ligament.

"Don't worry dearie…It's going to take a lot more than a bad leg to slow this old man down." he chortled, lightening the mood.

"We can take frequent breaks if you like. I don't want you getting tired and besides we're here to relax." she reminded him, flipping on the television.

"As you wish Belle." he added before making his way into the bathroom. He could still smell the lingering fragrance of her lilac shampoo. He was sure it was to be his new favorite scent. He started the water which warmed up immediately, thinking about what the day held for them.

~X~

Richard was clad in his favorite suit, with a red tie. He'd tried to coordinate his outfit to match Belle's as best as possible. He thought it was almost silly to be acting so foolishly, but he couldn't help himself. The beauty had pulled on his heartstrings, and she was eliciting feelings that had been dormant for ages. She clasped his hand tightly in her own, studying the map they'd taken from the hotel lobby.

"It looks like there's a shopping center about five blocks from the hotel. We could go there first. I need to purchase a bathing suit anyway." she suggested filling his mind of all sorts of alluring images of her.

"Stop thinking like that!" he muttered, chastising himself.

"Did you say something?" Belle inquired quirking a brow.

"Yes lead the way!" Richard lied quickly, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Well the map says the shopping plaza is this way." Belle informed him, and they began to walk down the sidewalk. Richard popped a few buttons open on his suit trying to stay in sync with her. The sun was sweltering today and that's when he realized, he hadn't dressed appropriately for this trip.

The walk to the shopping center didn't take nearly as long as he thought it would. The center turned out to be an outlet mall with a few familiar locations.

"Where would you like to start first?" Richard inquired to the beauty with inquisitive brown eyes.

"Well I could use some new jeans because these aren't going to fit forever. I noticed a maternity specialty store over there. Could we try there first?" she asked biting her lip nervously.

"Of course sweetheart. Anything you want." he complied with an assuring smile.

"Thank you." she replied leading them in the direction of the store. The story had a cliché name like "Mommy's Fashions". The bell rung behind them signaling their entrance. A woman with blond hair wearing an updo approached them. She was wearing a green sundress with petite ballet flats. She looked around her age with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What can I help you with my dear?" the woman inquired in an accent similar to her own.

"I was just looking for some maternity jeans, a few shirts, and maybe a few other things to go with it." Belle fidgeted nervously.

"I can help you out with that…Why don't you join me in the back of the store and allow me to show you a few of our specials? I promise I can help you coordinate any outfit to your liking." the woman smiled kindly filling Belle at ease.

"Richard would you like to come with us?" she inquired to her new husband.

"I'll just wait outside if that's okay dearie. I actually seen a few shops that caught my eye. You can just give me a ring when you get finished." Mr. Gold replied, before slipping his debit card into her hand. She looked at him rather surprised by this notion.

"Get anything you want." he assured her with a small smile before leaving the store. He thought better than invade upon Belle's shopping experience. She deserved the time to pick out what she wanted without him hovering over her. He noticed a jewelry store nearby and decided to check it out. He'd already rented them a private room at the Luminescence tonight, but he wanted to add more to the surprise, and he knew just the thing.

"Your husband seems rather mysterious." the saleslady remarked as they made their way to the back of the store.

"He's layered that's for sure." Belle responded as they made their way to a rack of light and dark colored jeans.

"How long have you two been married?" the woman inquired, grabbing her measuring tape.

"We're actually on our honeymoon, but we've been married one month today." Belle answered, surprised she'd forgotten their trivial anniversary.

"That sounds nice." the woman smiled, instructing Belle to hold her hands out, so she could record accurate measurements.

"Do you really need my measurements if all I'm going to purchase are jeans?" Belle probed as she watched the woman put the tape away.

"My dear this boutique specializes in making each woman's pregnancy something she'll never forget. Why would you just buy jeans when you can buy a beautiful dress for your nine month photo shoot? We also specialize in swimwear along with our more intimate attire." the saleslady emphasized suggestively causing her to blush.

"I had no idea I had so many choices." Belle laughed nervously.

"Don't you worry! Tink will fix you right up!" the saleslady smiled. Belle realized that she'd just introduced herself.

"Belle." she replied enthusiastically.

"Pardon?" Tink interjected with a raised brow.

"My name is Belle." the beauty supplied giving her a warm smile.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Belle…It's rather funny you mention that your names Belle because that happens to be my last name!" She chortled at such a funny coincidence.

"That's quite enthusing." Belle giggled at Tink's comment.

Tink smiled rubbing her hands together in preparation trying to get a vision for her new candidate. She wanted the colors she chose for Belle to stand alone from all the rest. Deep down in her heart, she felt this girl deserved a splendid pregnant experience. She'd realized when her "husband" had left that he wasn't the child's father. She would make Belle feel like a queen in the time they shared together because she realized she needed it. This beautiful girl deserved the very best of her time, and she was going to give it to her.

~X~

Mr. Gold walked into the jewelry store that read "Pearls and More" on the sign. He wasn't sure if he would find a gem worthy of Belle or not, but he was going to try. The store was dimly lit by fluorescents and there were a few customers present. He ignored them and began looking at jewelry cases, searching for the perfect gift for her. He scanned a few of the glass cases until something caught his eye. He was surprised to see a finely dressed gentleman present in front of him now.

"May I help you sir?" the jeweler inquired in his thick accent.

"Yes I would like to purchase that…" Richard said, pointing to the expensive piece in the case.

"Are you sure sir? We've got some specials going on if you'd prefer something that wasn't such a steep price." the man remarked taking in Mr. Gold's appearance.

"Are you trying to talk me out of a sale? How unprofessional!" Richard retorted clearly irritate with this beginners lack of skill.

"I'm sorry sir! Please feel free to purchase anything you like!" the jeweler quaked afraid Mr. Gold would complain to the manager.

"That's more like it dearie now get that wrapped up for me, so I can be on my way." Mr. Gold snapped pulling out his visa.

"Right away sir!" the salesman exclaimed, unlocking the case, and placing it in the box. Mr. Gold couldn't help but smirk to himself at the thought of Belle's reaction when she seen his "little" gift.

~X~

"I had no idea people did photo shoots with their pregnant bellies." Belle said as she admired a baby blue dress in the mirror.

"Yes it's quite a common practice really. Pregnancies are meant to be special. You should take lots of pictures so that you won't forget a single moment." Tink smiled reminiscing about her own pregnancy.

"Do you have any children?" Belle inquired to the curly blond haired woman with the thick New Zealand accent.

"I have a son named Terrence. He's four." she added smiling at the beauty gently.

"What's it like to be a mother?" Belle asked with a faraway look in her eyes.

"It's the most rewarding feeling in the world. There's nothing that compares to it because the love I share with my son is the purest form of true love. He's the love of my life. I wouldn't trade him for anything in this world." Tink explained with an amorous look in her eyes.

Belle felt something unfamiliar tug at her heartstrings when Tink reveled in the love she and her son shared. She tried to recount a time when she had shared such a love with her father, but she knew it had never been that type of love. The closest thing she ever had to such a love was with her mother and one she hoped she would share with her own child.

"Belle I have something else I would like you to look at." Tink revealed leading her to another room in the back of the store.

"Lingerie?" Belle blinked wrinkling her nose as she looked at all the skimpy outfits on the hangers.

"Why of course…A woman has never looked more beautiful or desirable than when she's pregnant. She just exhibits a special glow that might just catch her husband off guard. These outfits will help accent what's already there." Tink winked at her ruddy cheeks.

"You think I should try and seduce my husband?" Belle blinked in disbelief, almost tongue tying her sentence.

"A healthy sexual relationship is a good thing for a pregnancy and besides I haven't met a man who doesn't like a little bit of lace." Tink smirked sensually fingering a matching dark blue panty and bra set.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Belle blushed imagining what Mr. Gold would do if he ever saw her in such little material. The thought of it elicited feelings she'd only read about in Danielle Steele novels.

"Take your pick my dear." Tink replied stepping out of the way so that she could look at their selection.

"I think I like this one." Belle blushed biting her lip nervously, holding up a dark red lace thong and bra.

"That will make an impression for sure." Tink chuckled giving her a flirty wink as she led her back to the front to make her purchases.

"Thank you for all your help." Belle replied gratefully as she swiped Mr. Gold's debit card.

"It's not a problem, and I hope you'll enjoy your stay in Miami. Come back and see us anytime." Tink said pressing a business card in her hand. Belle flipped it over to see ten digits scribbled on the back, "From one "Bell" to another, Feel free to call anytime". Belle hugged the blond haired woman tightly.

"I will never forget you, and thank you for such heartwarming conversation. I really needed it." Belle admitted unwilling to let the other woman go. Tink patted her back lightly before whispering in her ear, "Your husband will love your child unconditionally even if it isn't his because I've never seen a man's eyes sparkle with such adoration when he looked at you. He truly loves you."

Belle pulled away flabbergasted by Tink's revelation about her situation. She hadn't mentioned anything to her about it but maybe she didn't have to.

"I'm really good at reading people." Tink admitted smiling shyly.

"Thank you." Belle stated unable to formulate another response at the wise woman's words. She waved before making her way out the door. She was about to call Mr. Gold until she noticed him sitting on a bench nearby. He had his sunglasses pulled over his eyes and was eating an ice cream cone that haphazardly ran down the cone almost meeting the fabric of his suit, but he always managed to lick it up before it got that far.

"You're looking mighty comfortable." Belle teased causing him to jump in surprise. She bit back her laughter as a few drops splattered on his shirt.

"Ahh Belle!" Mr. Gold resounded in surprise quickly discarding his melting cone.

"Here let me help you with that." Belle offered him, dabbing the soiled spot with a napkin. The effort was fruitless and only made the spot bigger.

"I'm really sorry." Belle apologized at her fallacy.

"It's no matter." he shrugged offering her his arm.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he probed pointing to the three bags in her hands.

"Yes I did find a few things actually." she blushed remembering the frilly red lingerie she'd purchased. She'd also come out with three pairs of jeans, a maternity dress, five designer tops, a swimsuit, and a dress for a special occasion.

"Well I'm glad this shopping trip was worth the effort then." he grinned playfully at her. She stopped, fingering the texture of his suit.

"I don't think I'm the only one who needs to do a bit of shopping. You look like you could use a few new outfits yourself." she surmised feeling the drenched fabric.

"But Belle-" but he stopped when she placed a finger over his mouth silencing him.

"No buts…You're getting new clothes. We aren't in Storybrooke anymore and the weather here isn't as cool, so we need to get you some new things so that you'll be more comfortable during our trip." Belle pointed out leading him towards a men's clothing store.

"Fine." he sighed realizing he wasn't going to win this fight. It wasn't going to hurt him to buy a few new things for their trip ands it wasn't like anyone from Storybrooke was going to be here to see him in such outfits. He had to keep up his appearances in front of the townsfolk, but he didn't have to concern himself with those types of things here. He could focus on being a good husband to Belle instead of the notorious Mr. Gold, and he was going to take full advantage of that. Belle deserved the very best part of him and that was what he was going to give her.

**A/AN: Well there's chapter four for you dearies! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be about their next big date. What kind of jewelry did Richard buy Belle, and what other surprises are in store for these two? Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry for the delay!**


End file.
